A crepe paper P2 having crepes, such as tissue paper or toilet paper, is produced by pressing a paper body P1 against the surface of a heated cylindrical dryer Y so that the paper body P1 adheres thereto, followed by certain drying, and then stripping the paper body P1 off the cylindrical dryer Y by a doctor blade D (see FIG. 8).
Here, in order to form a high-quality crepe paper, the adhesion and strippability of the paper body (crepe paper) to and from the heated cylindrical dryer are important, and the degrees thereof greatly influence the crepe configuration.
Incidentally, in recent years, pulps used for crepe papers have been diversified, including wet pulp, dry pulp, flow pulp, etc. In particular, for the purpose of cost reduction, a short-fiber L material is often used.
Further, the final moisture content of a product is also often increased.
From these reasons, the moisture content of the wet paper pressed against a cylindrical dryer is increased, whereby the formed layer is partially dissolved in some parts. In addition, a softening agent and the like are often added for the purpose of quality improvement, and thus there is a possibility that the formed layer is partially dissolved by the softening agent and the like.
In response to this, attempts have been made to improve the strippability of a paper body by applying a crepe agent and a thermosetting polymer to a cylindrical dryer to form a layer on the surface of the cylindrical dryer.
For example, a crepe agent obtained by reacting polyamide polyamine with epichlorohydrin, and then reacting the same with an inorganic acid, an organic acid, a monoamine compound, or a monomercapto-group-containing compound is known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Further, a crepe agent composition containing a water-soluble polymer and a phosphoric-acid-based stabilizer is known (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
Also, the present inventors have previously invented a crepe agent composition containing molybdenum disulfide (see e.g., Patent Document 3).
According to such an invention, the adhesion and strippability of a paper body to and from a cylindrical dryer are improved to a certain degree.